


Broken Freedom

by TsukiHotaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on a story I'll never be posting, Gen, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marine Straw Hat, Mostly Nami's POV, Sabo is part of the Whitebeard's, just this one random chapter has such amazing lines I needed to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Luffy became a marine to protect his brothers from being hunted down. When Sengoku tells him they will be hunting Ace due to his connections to Roger, Luffy strikes a deal with them to take Ace's place, as long as they destroy all evidence of the connection. Sengoku agrees and gave Luffy one more month with his crew before he would be taken to Impel Down.This is based directly after they Marines take Luffy away to Impel Down. When he asks his crew one last request.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Broken Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So for context. When his brothers found out he was a marine, they ended up hating him. Hating how he betrayed them and their dream, obviously not knowing the truth.
> 
> Shanks knew of the truth and let Luffy keep his hat, regardless of his standing with the marines. This was way before this scene.

Their captains final request rings through them all as they watch the other marine ship get smaller in the distance.

_“Please return my hat to Shanks for me… and if you ever see my brothers, tell them I’m sorry.”_ Was his final request that he asked with a large smile, before the other ship chained him up and took him away. They all watch helplessly as their captain gave up the last bit of freedom for the people he loved.

People who hated him. People who don’t know the truth.

But they knew, they knew the pain their captain went through. The sacrifices he’s made. The dream he had to give up. They **_knew_** , and they will do anything to protect that dream, even if it meant going against the world.

Or in this case, finding two older brothers who hate their younger for the wrong reason.

“Where to now..” Chopper asks, looking up at everyone with teary eyes. Trying his best to not let any more tears fall.

Nami, still looking in the direction the ship went, gripped the straw hat in her hand tightly. Before lifting it up and gently setting it on top of her head, the lightweight hat feeling heavy to her. Heavy with the broken promise it held, with the weight of a stolen freedom.

A weight she will carry for the sake of her one and only captain.

“We will find Red Hair and follow our captains final order. We are then going to hunt his brothers down and set shit straight.” She turns towards the rest of the crew, her eyes hard and determined. “Set sail!”

“Aye!!” 

Everyone rushes to set sail. Nami looks out into the ocean once more, her hand coming up and gently resting on top of her head.

_‘Two weeks… wait for us Luffy. Just two weeks…’_ Nami thinks as she takes in a shaky breath to steady her emotions.

~~

It takes them a couple of days to figure out where the Red Hair Pirates were, turns out they were on their way to visit the Whitebeards and were having a meeting. Meaning they could take out two birds with one stone.

“Nami are you sure this is a good idea? What if they attack us!?” Usopp asks, obviously at a dilemma. But also nervous to see his _father_ who he has idolized since he was a child, and still does, despite being a pirate. Usopp hid the first time they encountered the Red Hair pirates to avoid seeing his father. But this time he wouldn’t. Nami sighed and looked at him.

“Yes. We have to give this hat back to Shanks for Luffy, then ask him for a favor as well.. regardless, we have to do this.” She explains, gently resting her hand on the straw hat that was on her head. He sighed, knowing she was right but still hated the fact either way.

“Yea yea I got it… man I hope they don’t straight out attack us…”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.. Full speed ahead! Our target is insight! Once we get close slow down to avoid collision! We have a date with a pirate!”

“Right!”

~~

The meeting Shanks and Whitebeard were having was a small one, more so to check up on each other than anything. To talk and exchange drinks. So a small handful of the Whitebeard pirates were on deck, along with all the commanders. While Shanks’s top ranked officers were there as well. It was going well till someone from the crow’s nest calls down to them.

“Pops!! We have a problem!” Everyone looked up at the man in the crow’s nest.

“What is it my son?”

“A-A marine ship is heading our way! It looks like that Rear Admirals ship!” Whitebeard heard the two brothers tsk, but chose to ignore it.

“I wonder what they want with us.. If they begin attacking fire back. But for now let them get closer, I’m curious as to what they want.” Whitebeard explains, gaining some groans from his commanders, mostly Ace and Sabo.

“Encountered this marine before, Whitebeard?” Shanks asks as he sips his drink.

“Yes I have. Strong headed brat he is, wonder why he’s coming over… especially with us on the same ship. Most marines stay away.” Whitebeard said with a hum while the other Emperor nodded. It was tense waiting for the ship to get closet, and once it was close enough it weighed anchor next to the Moby. A female voice rings out from the show.

“Permission to come aboard.” She asked, the voice confused most of the pirates. But Whitebeard’s interest was piqued.

“Permission granted.” Whitebeard calls out, and they see a gang plank connect before they heard multiple people walk across and come aboard.

The first was the green haired man they saw last time, along with the blond with a curly eyebrow right beside him. Next was a darker skinned man with extremely curly hair, a long nose and some slight muscle. (No one noticed the small tense up of one of the Red Haired Pirates). The last was a women with long orange hair in a bikini top and skinny jeans. In her hand was a very familiar straw hat.

“What do you marines want?” Whitebeard asks, causing the women to look over.

“We are not hear for you, Whitebeard. We are here to speak with Red Hair.” She says simply, causing Shanks to raise a brow and put his drink down, before standing up.

“Alright then, to what do I owe the pleasure of you wanting me?” Shanks asks, eyeing the group and then glancing at the straw hat. The women takes a deep breath and walks over to Shanks, standing in front of the Emperor, and holding out the hand that she held gently in her hands.

“My captain asked us to return this to you.” She explains to the pirate, who looks at the Straw Hat carefully before letting out a slight laugh.

“Well I can’t accept it from just anyone. Anchor needs to be the one to give it back to me after he fulfills his promise.” Shanks explains, he noticed the women’s lips tremble a little as she tries to keep a calm and determined demeanor.

“I know of this, but due to recent events he can no longer return it himself..” She explains carefully.

“Why’s that?” Before the women could answer, Ace scoffed and glared at the group of marines.

“I bet it’s because he was offered a better position as a _marine_ , so he ditched the hat and his fucking crew. Or probably on a stupid fucking vacation.” Ace said with a glare, causing the group to glare back at him. But the women instantly frowned and gripped the hat tightly, before carefully putting it on her head and turn to walk straight towards the Second Division Commander.

“Nami..” The long nose man said but she didn’t stop till she was right in front of the logia user. Everyone watched the women, Nami, carefully as she just stood there. A shadow casted over her eyes from the Straw Hat. She did nothing for a moment, everyone wondering what she would do.

Ace was about to snap at her, till she reeled her hand back far and brought it forward, slapping the man right across the face. He stumbled from the sheer force of the slap, holding his cheek and glares.

“You bitch..!”

“You know NOTHING about our captain! Don’t you fucking dare assume shit you don’t even KNOW!!” She yells out, snapping her head up to look at him, tears forming in her eyes as she glared at Ace.

“Listen you-“

“No YOU listen to ME! You think our captain is selfish, that he only cares for himself. That he’ll abandon anyone just because he’s a marine and they’re pieces of shit. You are his older brothers yet you are so fucking BLIND TO THE PAIN BEHIND HIS SMILE! So blind to the invisible chains wrapped around his body, that bind so deep they bleed! You only see what you want to see, you see a traitor to a dream, an oath you three created when you were kids. But you want to know who we see? Who we followed, who we will risk our lives for.” Nami yells out, as she explains tears slowly start to stream down her face.

“We see a savior, a man who thinks of the people he loves before himself. A man who brought together a bunch of past criminals and delinquents to create a family. A family of dreams, yet his dreams ripped out from under him. A dream he longed for, a dream he CRIED for! A dream he gave up, gave up to save the two people he loved the most in this world…” Nami lets out a small sob, before taking a deep breath and glaring at the two brothers. All eyes were on her, but she didn’t care, because this needed to be said.

“In two weeks, formal Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy will be executed for crimes against the World Government.” She explains, causing their eyes to widen.

“What…? B-But why would they kill their own man!? What crimes did he commit!?” Sabo asks, obviously shook with the orange haired woman’s speech.

“ To the world, it will be because of his father, Revolutionary Dragon. But in reality…” She gave them a sad look, her lips trembling as she tries her best to keep up somewhat of a brave face. “It’s because they were going to hunt you two down… especially you Ace… so in exchange for burning all the evidence on your connection to your father, he would be executed in your place…” The last part was only heard by the two brothers. Who both froze, their faces filled with shock and despair. Knowing she has said enough, she rubbed away he tears before turning back to Shanks and heading over. Once again taking the hat in her hand and holding it out to the Emperor.

“I ask of you this Red Hair, hold onto this hat for us.” He eyes her carefully before gently taking the hat from her hand.

“What do you plan to do now?” He asks, knowing their answer. Knowing their faith to their captain. And knowing they have his full support.

She lets out a small hum before turning to her crew mates and starts to walk to them, her back to both pirate crews.

“Usopp!” She calls out as she walks, the long nose man instantly looking over. “Burn it.”

“Roger.” In a swift movement he takes out a sling shot and turns towards the small marine flag flying above their ship, aiming carefully. Instantly releasing it, a flaming bullet flies towards the flag and pierces it, making it burn.

Nami gets to her crew right after, they turning towards all the shocked pirates as the flag burns behind them. Each one of their faces showed determination, a goal.

“We’re going to get our captain back. But as what he dreamed to be, as _pirates._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this, because the base story I ended up not liking because I hated how it was written. But then this idea wouldn't leave my head so I just wrote it to get it out.
> 
> While writing this I honestly wrote the best lines I have ever written in a fan fic. I've never taken up a Nami POV but with how I wrote this I was so damn proud. So I really didn't want this to just like.. be hidden away when it had some amazing lines within it. So I decided to just post this.
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this AU ask in the comments and I'll try to answer the best I can!


End file.
